


Instagrammable

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Pictures, Sexting, Shematthew, Social Media, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Shemar just wants to get an Instagram photo; Matthew wants to keep some select photos as far away from Shemar's social media as possible.





	Instagrammable

Story inspired by this picture

 

Matthew spotted his boyfriend standing in the car park holding his phone up in the air trying to either take a selfie or get a signal. He watched as Shemar brought the phone down, frowning at it, before raising his phone again.

 

Matthew smirked and snuck up behind Shemar and put his hands over his boyfriend's eyes.

 

"Guess who?" he said, dropping a kiss to the back of Shemar's neck.

 

Shemar laughed. "Not here; my boyfriend might see."

 

Matthew dropped his hands away and pouted at the phone in Shemar's hand, face clearly visible on the screen.

 

Shemar laughed and snapped a quick photo. "Aww, don't look so sad, baby. You know you're my one and only."

 

A smile returned to Matthew's lips. "I do... So, what are you doing?"

 

"Just trying to get a good picture for Instagram,” Shemar said, leaning back into his boyfriend’s arms. “You want to be in it with me?"

 

"Nope." Matthew smiled, hooking two fingers under his boyfriend's chin, turning his head for a kiss.

 

Shemar allowed Matthew to deepen the kiss and snapped another photo before Matthew broke off the kiss.

 

"I don't think you should upload that one." Matthew teased.

 

"Are you sure baby boy? Might make those fangirls go wild?" Shemar brought up the photo on his phone. “I’ll caption it ‘homie-erotic’.”

 

"I love you but you're real dumb sometimes." Matthew laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Shemar frowned into the camera and took another picture but Matthew ducked his head behind his boyfriend’s shoulder before the flash.

 

"Shemar,” Matthew hissed. “Stop; you'll upload one by accident."

 

Shemar turned around and pulled Matthew into a one-armed hug. "At least give me some credit, baby. I have pictures of your dick on my phone and I've never uploaded them."

 

Matthew pulled back and fixed him with a stern glare. “Excuse me?”

 

“You sent it to me,” Shemar explained. “When you were in Canada and you wanted…”

 

Matthew’s eyes widened. “And you never deleted it? Give me your phone.” He held out his hand expectantly.

 

"Okay baby," Shemar said, handing over his phone. "Just leave the one of us kissing. I want to put it as my screensaver."

 

“I am never sending you a picture of my dick again,” Matthew muttered, as he scrolled through Shemar’s pictures until he found the picture for a couple of months back. “Is that the only picture?”

 

“Is that the only time you’ve ever sent me a picture of your junk?”

 

Matthew sighed before continuing to scroll through Shemar’s photos. “Why do you never delete photos? This is why your phone always needs charging- you have too much crap on there.”

 

Shemar rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around Matthews’s waist.

 

"Okay Pretty Ricky,” he said, pressing a kiss to Matthew’s temple. “How about we put away the phone and head back to my trailer? I mean, we've got a couple of hours until we've got to be back on set."

 

“Fine. “ Matthew said, as he leaned into Shemar’s embrace. “But this isn’t over; I’m going through your phone tonight and removing every naked photo of myself.”

 

Shemar smiled as he steered Matthew over to his trailer. “You’d better bring a toothbrush; it’s not a one hour job.”

 

Matthew arched an eyebrow at Shemar as he unlocked the trailer door. “Let me guess, a one-hour job was why you brought me in here?”

 

“C’mon Matthew; if it took me an hour, I wouldn’t be doing it right.” Shemar laughed and pulled his boyfriend inside.

**Author's Note:**

> First RPF in this fandom; please leave love in you liked it <3


End file.
